Dreaming in the Rain
by ccanne
Summary: I always felt like I didn't belong but I don't know if waking up in middle earth was the answer to my problems. Legolas & OC
1. 1- A Brief History

p class="MsoNormal"You never know where life will take you. I guess that is the point of all of this. To see what the next chapter of your life will be, whether it is good or bad. So far my life had been anticlimactic, to say the least. I have my routine and I don't stay from it. Sometimes, I shake it up a bit by deciding to go to bed at 10 pm instead of 9 pm. Overall, I lead an incredibly boring life but I chose it to be that way./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" Why? You may ask. I have never really felt like I belonged in the life that was given to me. Ever since I was young, I would escape to other worlds. Whether, it was my imagination or not, I felt a sense of belonging that I didn't feel in the real world. I eventually told my friends in high school about what I saw. I told them how I would see glimpses of people randomly throughout the day or I would hear people talking when no one was around. It was like ghosts were haunting me but I never felt like I was in danger. Also, I told them of my vivid dream of a world that was far more beautiful than here. I only saw landscapes which I always found strange. After, I let out my biggest secret to my friends; they slowly stopped talking to me. Eventually, I had no friends at all. After, that moment I stopped paying attention to the strange happenings. I told myself I had to fit in to survive. So that is what I did.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" It has been over 8 years since I decided to become the boring version of me and it is a struggle every day. I don't have any more strange happenings since I have blocked them out. Only every once and a while, I will hear a random voice. I would do anything to have those dreams again or to catch a glimpse of a friendly ghost ( if you could call them that). This way I could somewhat feel that sense of belonging again.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" The next chapter of my story starts on a rainy fall night . p 


	2. 2- The Storm

The door bell rang, I ran to get my Chinese food. Sitting back down on my couch, I flipped through all of the pointless TV shows. I settled on the news.

This was my typically Friday night, get take out, drink a glass of wine, watch TV, and pass out by 8 pm. I really knew how to live it up. At my age, I should be going out to the bars and having one night stands but that is not my style. Plus, I really didn't want to step foot outside with this crazy storm going on. It had been raining for a week. Normally, rain makes me feel at peace but lately it has been putting me on edge. This feeling I have been getting has really started to bother me. I drank another glass of wine to try and calm my nerves. At this rate, I would probably drink the whole bottle tonight.

Maybe, that is what I need. I may have to get drunk to be able to see those rolling hills again. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually experience it in person compared to my dreams. Who am I kidding tho? I have not had a dream like that in ages. I had casted them away.

To break up my routine, I decided to take a bath to relax. Hopefully, these bubbles and the wine will put my mind at ease. However, I would not be so lucky. My phone started to ring indicating that my mother was calling. She was probably calling to make sure I was still alive or to see if I had started to get a life outside of work. I debated on answer the phone. Whenever, I finish a conversation with my mother I feel worse about myself. I answer the phone.

After a quick ten minute conversation about my boring life, I decide to go to bed.

A few hours later, I awoke to loud thunder that shook my house. I always hate when storms get this loud. It makes me feel like someone is mad at me. I get out of bed to watch the lightening show. Lightening kept flashing across the sky at an unbelievable rate. I had never seen anything like it.

All of a sudden, a massive white flash took over my vision. I felt a pull on my body and then I was moving forward. I couldn't see anything but my body felt like it was moving at an alarming speed. Perhaps, I am dreaming…

The smell was the first thing I noticed, pines and dirt. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in a forest.

_I probably had too much to drink. This all has to be a crazy dream. I will never drink that much Pinot Grigio again._

I stood up and tried to get a grasp on my surroundings but all I could see was trees for miles. I heard no sounds besides the birds.

_Guess it is time to walk. Hopefully, I will run into someone that will be able to tell me where the heck I was. Or maybe I will wake up soon._


	3. 3- Answers

I don't own any of the LOTR characters. Just Flora. Thanks!

_Exhaustion. That is all my body feels at the current moment. I really need to start working out again. Maybe, when I get out of this damn forest, I will start swimming again. Who am I kidding? That won't happen. That would mean I would have to go outside my house for something else besides work. I wonder how long I have been walking. I should have seen someone by now._

All of a sudden, I heard movement to my left.

_Oh god, I hope it isn't my kidnapper who brought me here or a pack of wolves that would eat me for their lunch. I am not sure which one I would prefer._

"Please, do not run. I mean you know harm. I only want to speak with you." Said an old man with long grey hair and a walking stick.

_Well if this is my kidnapper, I should be able to fight him off considering he looks pretty old but I have been walking forever so that might work to m y disadvantage. _

" What is our name?" he asked.

" Why should I tell you that? When I have no idea what the hell is going on" I told him.

" I apologize if I scared you in anyway but I only want to help you"

" Are you the one that brought me here?"

" I am afraid that is a difficult question to answer. All I can tell you is everything you know is about to change. I do not know if you will believe me or not but all I can do is hope you do. My name is Gandalf and I am a wizard."

"Haha, nice joke" _ This guy must be off his rocker. He is probably homeless. Maybe , he had one too many to drinks._

_" _I can assure I am not joking. I knew you were coming but I had no hand in bringing you here. I was informed to come find you and bring you to Rivendell"

" Rivendell? Where am I? I have never heard of such a place."

" Ah, that is right. I guess I should welcome you to Middle Earth."

" Middle Earth is a fictional place. It does not exist"

" Well I can assure you it does exist. We need to get moving to make it back for the feast"

_I really do not have any choice. This was the first person I have seen since waking up in this land. I just have to hope for the best._

On our walk to Rivendell, Gandalf filled me in on all the other creatures of this world. This only made me think he was even crazier. I would only believe him if I saw proof.

" We are almost there" Gandalf said.

_I am pretty sure this Rivendell is just a homeless camp. Oh boy, am I wrong tho._

I looked up from the ground to see the most amazing site I have ever seen. I couldn't believe it. I had seen this glorious city before. This was one of the landscapes I had seen in my dreams.

_This has to be a dream. I had dreamed of this place before but now it has a strange old man it in. Perhaps, my dreams have changed. I mean it has been years since I have had one. So it is possible. _

" Do you trust me now to tell me your name?" Gandalf asked.

"It's Flora. I know it is a strange name. "

"Interesting"

" Oh, why is that?"

Before Gandalf could answer, a small child with massive feet came running up to him. He was yelling all sorts of things but he was talking so fast I couldn't understand him.

"Who is with you, Gandalf?" The small child turned to face me.

_Turns out I am wrong. He is not a child. That is defiantly an adult. This place sure is strange._

Gandalf made introductions and urged us to continue this conversation inside. He informed me that I had someone who wanted to speak with me. Gandalf guided me through all of the winding hallways.

"This is where I leave you. Just go in the doors and your questions will be answered" he said.

I walked through the doors to the sight of an elf.

_Well this just got interesting. I guess Gandalf isn't crazy. Maybe, I am the crazy one._

"Please, sit. I am sure you have many questions. Hopefully, I will be able to answer all of them. But first off, my name is Elrond and it is very nice to finally meet you, Flora."

"How do you know my name?"

" Let's just say I have watched you grow up but I will answer all the questions in due time. I'm assuming Gandalf informed you that you are in Middle Earth. Right now, is a very essential time in our survival"

Elrond told me of the story of the ring and how there was a fellowship to be formed.

_I couldn't believe there is an actual war over a ring. It must be pretty dang special. _

" So where do I fit in to all of this?" I asked.

"There was a prophecy made long ago. Once I heard of it, I kept it quiet. There is only a few people who know what I am about to tell you. The prophecy saw a great witch who would change the fate of the fellowship. The witch would help them win. Her powers are said to be a great asset. This witch will help destroy the ring."

" I still do not understand. I am not a witch. I think you have the wrong person"

" Ah yes, I forgot that your powers have not developed yet. There was once a powerful witch named Flora. I have no idea why you both have the same name but we must change your name because no one can realize who you are. Anyways, Sauron wanted Flora's powers. He had the ring and wanted to make sure no one would be able to overthrow him and take it. He knew with the Flora on his side, he would truly be undefeatable. When Flora found out he was searching for her. She found a spell that would cast her powers away and into another body if she were to pass. Sauron found her and tortured her until she gave into him. However, Flora would not give in and she ended up passing on. At this moment, her powers were casted out to find the person that would help fulfill the prophecy. Her powers found you. It took us a long time to find you and once we did we watched you to make sure Sauron did not find you. "

" Is that why I heard voices and saw things others did not? Was that you?"

"Yes, it was."

' So these powers, what exactly are they?"

" We do not know the true extent of her powers or if they will even be the same ones she had. Your magic will come out in due time. I will let Gandalf know what is happening and he will start training you to help bring out the powers. However, no one else may know about what I just told you. You may not show your powers to anyone unless it is completely necessary. If anyone finds out it may bring doom to the fellowship. So I must ask what will you change your name to?"

" I will just shorten it and go by Lora. Also, am I stuck here forever?"

"I'm sorry, I do not have that answer but for now you must rest. I will have someone guide you to your rooms. Here you will find proper clothing to wear to the feast. You may go"


	4. 4- Feast

I don't own any of the LOTR characters. Just Flora. Thanks!

I was brought to my room. I wasn't sure how I got there because my mind was going a mile a minute. I could not believe what just happened to me. I was brought here for a reason. I was supposed to help save Middle Earth.

_ So crazy. _

I passed out once I got to my room, dreaming of witchcraft and elves.

Around nightfall, I was awaken by a lady elf. She helped me get ready for the feast, Elrond was talking about earlier. She dressed me in the proper apparel. I suppose walking around Middle Earth in my bright pink sleep shorts and my oversized Iron Man shirt would not be appropriate.

I was guided through the hallways to the feast. Once, I arrived my stomach was in my throat. I couldn't believe the vast amount of people I was about to face. There was a mix of all sorts of creatures.

_This is going to be a long night. Might as well start drinking. _

I found the closest drink possible. It appeared to be some sort of wine.

_Ah perfect! And it tastes delicious. This will defiantly help me get through all this awkward conversation with these strangers._

I have always been shy. So these types of events make me want to just run in the other direction. Plus, it doesn't help that I am in a different world. I can't even be social where I am from. So this will not be good. So I did what I do best at these events, I stood awkwardly while quickly drinking my wine hoping no one would notice me.

_Please don't see me. Please don't talk to me. What did I do to deserve this? I should be at home in my comfy clothes eating Thai food. _

At the thought of food, my stomach decided to rumble. Before I found anything to eat , I was interrupted by one of the hobbits from earlier.

"Eh, it's you. What is your name again? I'm sorry I am awfully terrible with names" said Pippin.

"Hello again, it is Lora." I told him

" Come Lora, we need to dance"

"Oh no, I do not dance. I have no coordination at all. "

"No worries. It is all in good fun"

Pippin dragged me to the dance floor and forced me to dance. Having some wine in my system helped me loosen up a little.

After a few more glasses of wine, I was really starting to have a lot of fun. Pippin had introduced me to Aragorn and the rest of the hobbits. The night was turning out to be a lot more fun than I had anticipated. However, during the night I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching me. Every once and a while, I would catch a blonde elf with blue eyes looking at me. The likelihood of the gorgeous elf having an interesting in me was ridiculous, so I just brushed the feeling off and dismissed it for the rest of the night tell myself I was just going crazy.

By the end of the night, Pippin and Merry insisted that they walk me back to my room. However, I ended up losing them and now I was wondering the hallways.

_Just great, I am lost and slightly intoxicated. Oh, who am I kidding, I am drunk. There isn't a sober bone in my body at the moment. I really wish they gave me a map of this place or at least have maps posted on the wall like they do at the mall. That would be really helpful._

All of a sudden, I felt myself trip on my own two feet and I fell flat on my face.

_Like I said, I have no coordination. Especially, with wine in my system._

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up. I looked up to see the blonde elf from earlier. Once I was standing, the elf quickly moved away from me leaving a couple feet of distance.

" Um, thank you for your help. My name is Lora" I said.

" Legolas."

_Well this is awkward. How do I carry on a conversation with this guy, when all he can do is tell me his name? I really do not want to ask him for help back to my room but if I don't, I am afraid I will not make it back tonight. _

" Nice to meet you. Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

" I seem to be lost. This place is just so huge. Pippin and Merry were supposed to come help me but I think they got sidetracked. Would you be able to help me back to my room?'

" I can"

_He is not much of a talker. _

" Thank you, I really appreciate it. I am afraid I would be lost for hours without your help."

We walk in silence for a while. Legolas has a puzzled look on his face.

" You seem to be confused. Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

" You have done nothing wrong. You just have an interesting name. I am afraid I have not heard of it before."

"Oh, well I am not from around here. I am from a place far away from here called America."

" Interesting. I have been around for many years and I have never heard of this America"

Luckily, we arrived at my room . I cut of the conversation with a quick thank you and good night.

_Ugh, what an exhausting night._


	5. 5 - Here we go

I don't own anything LOTR related! Just Flora.

A month has passed since I have arrived in Middle Earth. I started my training schedule right after the feast. Gandalf started to train me on my witchy ways while Aragorn trained me on how to fight. The mornings I spent with Gandalf and the afternoons I was with Aragorn. By nightfall, I was exhausted.

My training with Aragorn was much more successful than my training with Gandalf. My powers were still not showing. I have started to think that they have the wrong girl. However, Elrond insists otherwise.

Speaking of Elrond, he already held the meeting to decide on the fellowship. He did not want me involved since he does want anyone to who I am or even that I am joining the fellowship. Only Gandalf and Aragorn know the truth. When the fellowship leaves, Elrond will take me into the woods to meet up with them informing them that I must be a part of the fellowship for reason he cannot tell them.

I have met everyone in the fellowship at this point. Pippin and Merry have been my partners in crime since I have arrived . I am very thankful for them since they help bring some fun into my life. Normally after training, I will meet Pippin and Merry to explore the grounds while they tell me of the Shire.

I haven't had many more run ins with Legolas but I always feel him keeping a close eye on me. We always seem to exchange glances. I just assume he is amused by my differences since I defiantly seem out of place here. However all the small looks, have started to give me butterflies. But I have convinced myself that he is not interested in me in a romantic way.

There was a knock on my door . I knew it was time. I was going to leave to meet up with the fellowship. This was what I have been preparing for. I opened the door to find Elrond. He informed it was time to go We walked through the forest for a while and then we stopped.

"They should be around here somewhere" he said

All of a sudden, I could hear Merry and Sam talking. We rounded a few trees and the fellowship stopped when they saw us.

" Is something wrong?" Legolas ask

" There is no reason to be concerned. I wanted to bring your 10th member"

Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces.

" You do not mean the girl?" Boromir said.

" Yes, Lora will be joining you. For reasons, I cannot tell you but I can assure that she will be a great asset. For now, I must leave you. "

And just like that he was gone and I was left with my companions for the journey.

_I have no idea what to expect but I sure know that I was not going to fall for Legolas. If he just kept his distance, everything will be okay._

We started to walk and we walked for hours. The hobbits kept singing and joking around. I tried to just keep up. We did this for days on end and we only stopped for a few hours a day.

I had started to grow fond of the dwarf. Once you got passed the smell and the tough guy act, he was a big teddy bear. He became my walking partner since we both walked at the same speed.

" We shall rest the night. We will take shifts on who stays awake" Aragorn said.

_This was the first time in a week where we got to rest for a whole night . I'm pretty darn excited about it. _

I was fast asleep within 30 minutes of stopping. Gimli told me to rest and he would make sure nothing happened to me.

I woke up sometime during the night to Gimli's loud snoring. Once I was up, I had the feeling I was being watch. I already knew it was Legolas. This has happened so many times since I first saw him at the feast. I got up and walked in his direction. When he noticed I was coming over to him, he started to walk away.

" Legolas, wait up." He turned around to look at me with a confused look on his face .

" What is your problem with me?" I asked

" I'm not sure what you mean."

" Why are you always looking at me?"

" You confuse me"

" Confuse you? What is so confusing?"

"Everything. I cannot figure out the reason you are here."

" Well that is insulting "

" I did not mean it in that way"

" Then how did you mean it?"

" I don't know . My feelings are just confusing me"

" Feelings?"

" There you are. Is everything alright?" Interrupted Gimli.

" Yes, I was just going back to bed " I said .

_Feelings? Does this mean that he is interested in me? Nah, he is way out of my league. That's just not possible._


End file.
